


Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom!Germany, How Do I Tag, Lutz/Ludwig, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Uke!Germany, also, basically a lot of fluff, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lutz was a man of many talents he supposed. One of them being <em>deadly</em> good looks. He thought this would just be another job. Ludwig was a college student, about to graduate, wanting to escape this boring life for one of crime...fighting. It's his 21st birthday, and what better way to celebrate than with a pack of beer and a good book? Apparently, your brother dragging you to a morally ambiguous club to drink and party. When Ludwig tries to escape the noise of the club, he meets a different kind of noise- and a different passion for crime.<br/>----------------------------------------------------<br/>A bit of beer involved, killing, and eventually, smut. My first fanfiction posted here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate is rude.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here wow. Sorry if it's a little short, I just kinda write. I really should sketch these things out but nah. My second fanfiction ever typed. If you see any errors, or maybe want this to continue, feel free to comment! Um, I guess without further ado, have the dork and the dick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I redid this chapter, as well as the next, wanting to start this back up. And not leave everyone hanging this time. I've also tried to change their 'voices', or their thought processes and actions a bit. And fixed it so it's clearly Ludwig's POV, or Lutz' POV.

Honestly, this place was far too loud. He felt crowded, touched(beyond just bumping into people), and the air was literally thick with the scent of whatever went on in here… And the stuff they used to cover it up. All that kept him from being swept away in the mass of people was a hand clasped around his wrist, nearly dragging him to the bar. "Come on bruderchen~ You're going to love Francis and Toni!" He let out a sigh, barely hearing the other yell over the noise. So much noise... He suddenly found that the crowd had ended, and then himself in front of a very lit up, bright, counter. There were males and females sitting on stools with all sorts of colorful drinks and shots. "Where are th-" With a yank, he was off behind Gilbert to one spot where the two men sat, whom Gilbert loudly called out to. "Tonni! Yo, look who's finally old enough to join us!" They turned, waving and smiling to the two Germans. "Bonjour," "Hola," they both said in unison, as Gilbert finally let go of Ludwig to sit on a stool. Ludwig rubbed his wrist before trying to follow suit. He climbed up, settling against leaning there. The other three were already talking, and you can tell that they were talking loudly, but Ludwig still couldn't hear them. So instead, he turned to the bartender. Or where there should have been one. But he was at the other end of the bar- along with the other bartenders, one showing off and the others down there watching. Well, that's just great. He stayed there, leaning against the counter, trying to quiet the noise in the room, but it seemed the more he tried to ignore it, the louder it got. He looked at his reflection in the counter's black surface- his hair was neatly slicked back as it always was. He could see the 'straps' of his shirt, where Gilbert had gotten him this tight plain black t-shirt, splattered with neon paints, and then once Ludwig had put this on, Gilbert ripped the sleeves off to give him tattered straps. Then to top it all off, as if Ludwig wasn't tortured enough, Gilbert gave him a pair of black skinny jeans, various rips in them, and a German flag belt. So, yes, he was grouchy before he even came to the club. He swore Gilbert was trying to get someone in trouble. A voice, akin to his own in accent, brought him out of his short-term remembrance, looking up to meet the magenta eyes it belonged to. "What can I get you?"

 

  
Lutz was having one heck of a night, easily slipping past security and becoming a bartender within five minutes of entering the nightclub. Shorthanded with a large crowd and all. And now, he was waiting for his target to show up to the bar area. He watched one of the bartenders show off for a moment, slightly impressed himself, but looking at the people seated, he spotted something out of the norm. There was this one guy, just kinda slouched there, looking at his reflection rather than the show, or the mass of moving bodies. Well, curiosity killed the cat he reasoned, heading down there to talk to him. He had to waste time some how anyways, look natural and all. So he walked down, standing in front of him. Definitely not his target- he was far too cute and innocent looking, though he noticed the provocative clothes. He wondered if he was even old enough to be here. Lutz himself was only 21 but still, at least he looked 23-24-ish. "Given you are over the legal age." The blonde blinked then pulled out an ID, showing him that today was his birthday. "Just a beer, whatever you recommend." Lutz let out a 'hmmm', getting out a stein and filling it up with the German brand they had. "I'm assuming someone's paying for you, so here you go, a brand from Germany. Or at least it tastes like it." Ludwig thanked him, taking the cup. Lutz huffed, wondering what was wrong with the guy. "A bit mopey for your birthday, don't you think?" Ludwig chuckled, though Lutz could sense the sarcasm in it. "I didn't  _ want _ to come here. My brother brought me here for whatever reason." Ludwig, as Lutz knew, waved his hand towards the albino. He let out an 'ah' then, before looking across the bar again. There was his target-  _ finally _ . "Well, I have to go take care of others. I hope your night goes better. Someone like yourself shouldn't spend the night alone~" He laughed a bit as Ludwig caught on to what he meant and turned away.   
  
Lutz went over to the man who was his 'target' for the night, leaning in front of him. "Well hallo sir, what can I get for you?" The man looked up, grinning to Lutz. Who admittedly, still took pride in knowing he could attract people so easily. "I got me a cute one tonight! I need a few shots of something strong, think you got that?" The man was arrogant, snide, probably someone Lutz would have just punched in the face had he been a real bartender here. "Anything for you sir." And of course, that's how the night went, until Lutz had convinced the man to come outside with him. No one saw the two leave, and if they did, it was one touching the other in a way no one would question their rushed exit. Upon going outside though, Lutz' flirtatious attitude disappeared in favor of his 'business' attitude. He pinned the man to the wall, quickly and silently sticking a cloth over his mouth. With that there, he stuck a needle into his arm, injecting him with some kind of liquid, then pulled it out. A mosquito bite-like dot of blood formed that Lutz left be. Soon, the man began screaming into the cloth, struggling against him. Lutz made sure to keep him pinned though, not wanting him to make too much noise.

  
  
Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He had around 12....  _ Maybe _ more beers, and a few shots of vodka, and a whole long-shot of firewater. The noise was literally killing his head. So, brazened by the liquor, he left his brother's side to search for a side door out. It was a few minutes, but he found one, heading outside and leaning his head up. As the door closed, noise slowly fading away, he went to leave out a small sigh of relief. That was, until he heard muffled screaming. Right to his left. So of course, he looked, to be met with all-too-familiar magenta eyes staring at him in disbelief. And an almost dead or already dead man pinned to the wall. Ludwig just stood there- his first crime, and he was a witness to it, not investigating it. Damn. Wait- Lutz dropped the body, it falling down and slumping, which certainly meant the man was dead. "Well... This is a bit more difficult to explain..." Lutz couldn't have him blabbing to the cops, so he'd have to take care of him. Ludwig backed away as Lutz came forward, but alas there was a wall there. Lutz pinned Ludwig up, to which he finally got the idea to talk. "W-Wait, I won't tell anyone, can we work something out?" Lutz sighed, he really hated this. This guy was innocent unlike that other guy. He had robbed some guy of his life’s business by stealing his product. "'Fraid not. There's only really one option and-" Ludwig cut Lutz off, brain reeling as fast as the alcohol would let it. "What, come on I don't want to die." Ludwig was far too drunk for this by now, he would be far too willing to do anything that would save his life. And the other must have realized that. There was a debate in Lutz eye’s- Ludwig always prided himself on reading people. He was glad even shit faced and about to die he could manage to do so. But then Lutz surprised him. "Come with me. You'd be abandoning whatever your dreams are, whatever you have now." He pinned him tighter to the wall, pressing his lips closer to Ludwig's. Ludwig’s heart raced from the close, so close contact. Lutz breath smelled like mint and was warm. But his words quieted his racing thoughts, and he closed his eyes when Lutz said it again. "Come with me."


	2. Fear of Falling Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is also redone! I wanted to try and lengthen and change all the characters a bit.

"Come with me." Those three words how somehow wiped everything else from his mind. The murder, his brother, his instincts. He could feel the man’s intense gaze, and his lack of intent to actually kiss him, so he opened his eyes and met the other’s. He found that Lutz magenta eyes were gazing so intently into his, reflecting the city lights and the burning in the other man's words. Was their want too? Ludwig wouldn’t have known if their was or wasn’t, he wasn’t a wanted man normally. So it came as no surprise when he nodded, too afraid to speak because his lips were so, so close to his. And Ludwig would have loved if nothing else, the other would just shut up and kiss him. Lutz grinned, tut’ing playfully and Ludwig could hear the tone of his voice that made his fingers try to curl into the wall. "I want to hear you, kid." Ludwig gulped, and had to close his eyes again to escape that burning gaze. "Fine... Fine I'll go with you." Oh fich, he was stuttering. He could feel the chuckle against his lips, and knew Lutz caught onto it too. He also felt the very slight shift the other made. "Well... I suppose we should be going before your brother starts poking around?" And like that, the warmth, and the body causing it, was gone, leaving Ludwig's blood on fire in it’s wake. He opened his eyes to see Lutz picking up a bag, and then grabbing his wrist, leading him out of the alley and to the parking lot across the street. Unlike Gilbert, who was all rough and tug, Lutz simply was firm. Ludwig was wondering how the hell he was even walking, but it seemed Lutz he pulled him closer so that if he fell, he would be caught. They got into a black... something. Four door and Ludwig would bet more than he could afford. Ludwig's mind was foggier and foggier as it went further and further down the drain. When Lutz finally got him in the car, he cursed softly, remembering his brother had taken his phone. He couldn't even call him to tell him not to worry. Lutz had looked over at that, raising an eyebrow. And that, for whatever reason, caused a random tidbit of police training to come through. "Family members are often relieved after a missing person's case, a hostage situation, or a kidnapping, if they receive confirmation of life... I was looking for my phone to tell Gil that I went home..." Even drunk and slurring, he sounded as if a machine was reading from a book to you.    
  


  
Lutz blinked, thinking, just who  _ was _ this guy? "So... What's your name anyways?" He never had inquired, had he? The blue eyed man beside him hummed, then looked over, and  _ holy shit. _ The headlights of the other cars flashed in the man's eyes and made them seem to sparkle. Oh, he hadn't even drank but his head was swimming. "Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Former student of the Krimson Enforcement Academy." Well, that explained the random quip, though the way Ludwig said ‘former’ made him remember he had a heart. That he needed to push aside. "Good thing I did take ya then huh~" Ludwig huffed, pouting slightly, before he found himself content with watching the other blonde. His look over didn't go unnoticed, as Lutz smirked. "Like what you see, Ludwig?" Lutz, for effect, had purred Ludwig’s name out. This of course, brought a darker shade of pink and a quick snap of his head to look at the road. Lutz laughed then, continuing to drive with his eyes on the road. But his hand found it's way over to Ludwig's thigh, just laying there with his fingers brushing the inside of his thighs.  _ Damn _ , he had thick thighs though. He wouldn't do anything tonight to this man. That would be wrong. Not that the whole kidnapping thing wasn't wrong but, hey, t’was life. Ludwig currently, was bright red, squirming a bit from the slight touch. However, the hand was gone as quickly as it came, for Ludwig, since soon they were parking in front of a very... unsuspicious looking building actually. Not what Ludwig was expecting. His view got blocked after a few moments of stupefaction, as Lutz was helping him out the car and to the house. 

  
  
There was noise again, lots of it too. Lutz walked past the living room with the German in tow, and Ludwig caught a glimpse of two others in there, playing a shooter game. One had a red-ish hair, and the other stark black. Ludwig found that he didn't care at this moment. Lutz continued to lead him to his bedroom, and Ludwig laughed a bit. There was just typical rock and pop music posters, a huge, big enough to fit five bed, not that Ludwig would personally know, and just other very... Lutz'y things. Stereotypical German things, but there was also some not-so-typical things that made Ludwig wonder. Like the vanity, the guitar hanging on the wall, some comedian posters… Before he could focus too long on all that, Lutz deposited the still laughing man onto the bed, sporting his own smile. Ludwig just flopped as he hit the bed, soon being joined by the other. Ludwig smiled, pulling closer to him. "Ah ah, you should um, get to sleep." Ludwig was surprised that for once he wasn’t the one saying that, but then again, the vodka was starting to  _ really _ hit him, and he didn’t think he could make sense if he tried. "I don't want to." Ludwig whined, noticing that he was making it hard on Lutz. "Too bad," he still said, and Ludwig whined again, but honestly, sleep sounded great right now. So, it wasn't long, with Lutz there, that he fell asleep, one hand on Lutz' shirt. He could hear the other yet as he tried to speak quietly. "Ah... Fuck, you are, way too damn cute... Sleep well, schatz."   
  
  
         "Ach... Mein Kopf tut weh... Fuck me sideways... What time is it..." As the blue-eyed blonde woke up, German switched to English and his voice crackled a little less. Ludwig looked around, and memories flooded him like a broken dam. He shot up, only to have a hand on his chest push him back on the bed. "About fucking time you sobered up. Don't move too quickly, you'll give yourself even  _ more _ of a headache." Lutz had barely roused from his sleep, looking at the captured and now pissed off Ludwig. "What? Hey, it's not like we did anything." Ludwig rolled his eyes, pushing the hand away. "Fuck... Agh... I... This was a mistake- this whole thing was a mistake." Lutz chuckled, as he kind of expected this. This was definitely one hangover Ludwig would never forget. "Oh you'll enjoy this one. Come on, this is your new home, this is your new room." Lutz got up, stripping himself of the stupid waiter's get-up and putting on more relaxed clothing. All in front of the other, who was bright red and turned away, muttering another curse in German under his breath. Lutz then grinned, coming up behind him while he was turned and wrapping his arms around him, trapping him against him. "You know- you don't have to join in what I do... You just have to stay here." The last part was added as if any of this was a good thing. Ludwig squeaked, squirming and trying to move away before freezing. There was a tongue and a pair of lips working at his neck, his very sensitive, always had been, neck. He became even more red, the color so intense it flushed his neck and shoulders. "What… What is it you do exactly?" He had to distract himself, before his body reacted from a sensitivity he couldn’t control. Talking about murder should help. He could hear Lutz sigh, breath brushing against his still damp neck and he had to grip the sheets to keep from shivering. "Hitman of sorts. Though, I do the least in the murdering department. Mostly just, I lure, then the edge king- erm, Luciano, kills them or Kuro kidnaps them." Ludwig wasn't sure what he was expecting, but hearing Lutz wasn't the main killer was sorta calming? Really, not at all, but better than hearing, 'oh I'm a blood-thirsty psychopathic serial killer'. Then the kisses were back, closer to his jaw, and Ludwig couldn't help but melt, breath coming out in a stutter and weakening slightly. "A-Ah, fuck... Stop tha-that!" He yelled weakly, struggling in the same manner as he was before. If only to hide that he was definitely turned on. The other listened and Ludwig thought it was over with, but then Lutz turned him around, and grabbed his chin. "Hmph. Fine. But I will do this before I stop bugging you. It's been bugging  _ me, _ " and with that, Lutz kissed him. Ludwig was expecting rough, demanding, and a lot worse than this, though that was just because of the underlying fear. In reality, the other was a really good kisser, and he forgot where he was, responding to the kiss. Until he felt a smirk, and Ludwig's eyes went wide, pushing him away. Not from rejecting, or even being against the kiss, but how would it look on him, the guy who was supposed to be arresting guy’s like Lutz in a few months, to just give in? That and it was a bit sudden- the romantic side of Ludwig that read novels and watched chick flicks held some kind of ‘you need to court me first’. "Was zum Teufel! You don't just grab people and kiss them!" With how red his face and neck was, the blue of his eyes stood out so brightly. He felt that Lutz could read him alone by his eyes, but Lutz just smirked. "I waited until all this time for that... It was worth the wait. Come on. We gotta get downstairs, I can already smell Kuro's cooking." And like that, he confidently strutted past a very confused and flustered Ludwig. Was this guy for real? And if so, Ludwig was afraid. ‘Cause he knew he was already falling for this... jackass. This dangerous, zero-personal space jackass. "Gott... What have I done now?"

**Author's Note:**

> So um yah, Chapter 1 is done! If anyone likes this, I could definitely get work on a chapter two, or just a longer chapter one pffft. I'ma keep it in the Mature section, for just all the hinting and beer. When smut comes(which it will if this is wanted to continue), I will move it up? And add more tags and stuff.


End file.
